Phil, Stop Scaring Me
by NerdyDakota
Summary: While Dan and Phil are building their new wardrobe, Phil hides in it, causing Dan to freak out. But most, if not all, fears come from somewhere, right?


**A/N: Hoi. I got this idea from the comments on Phil's "The Wardrobe" video, I just decided "Why not write about the origin of why Dan freaked out?" So here you go. It's in first-person Dan's POV by the way, 'cause why not? And possibly part in Phil's POV.**

O0O0O

I was sitting on the couch in mine and Phil's Manchester apartment scrolling through random videos on YouTube. Phil was out doing whatever he was doing, he hadn't told me. I didn't know why but he refused to tell me anything about what he was doing or where he was going. I was starting to get really worried when I heard my phone ringing. It was Phil's number but not Phil.

"Hello? Is this Dan Howell?" said the person on the other end.

"Yes, this is Dan Howell," I replied, getting increasingly worried as the seconds ticked by. "Where's Phil?"

"He — he got hit by a car," said the person. "I already called an ambulance —"

"Where are you at?" I asked, rushing around the house and grabbing things. I could hear a siren getting louder and louder on the other end of the call.

"The ambulance is almost here, just go to the hospital."

"Okay, fine."

O0O0O

A few months later I was helping Phil get his things moved into our new London apartment.

"Dan, I'm fine," said Phil, looking at me and chuckling.

"I know, I just don't want to see you get hurt again," I told him. I knew he was fine and nothing was wrong, but it didn't stop me worrying about him.

"We sho uld film ourselves putting the wardrobe together," said Phil, looking at me and smirking.

"Yeah, okay, fine," I told him.

"Right now," he added. I looked at him. There was a slightly mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Fine," I groaned, putting a few boxes on the counter. I walked over to Phil, smiling as I tore the wrapping off the end of the box.

"I feel like I was removing some underwear," I said randomly, and Phil looked at me with a bizarre expression on his face. A little while later, we were done building the wardrobe.

O0O0O

Phil's POV

Dan was cleaning up some extra styrofoam from the floor. I was feeling too lazy to help so I silently got in our newly built wardrobe and closed the doors. Dan said something I didn't hear properly.

"— Phil?" he said, and I was smiling in the darkness of our wardrobe. "Phil? _Phil_? Phil? PHIL!"

O0O0O

Dan's POV

"Phil?" I said, expecting Phil to come running down the hall. "Phil?"

I was starting to worry.

"Phil? Phil?"

Had I actually become friends with my favourite YouTuber? Or was it all a dream? Was I going to wake up to find myself at my parents' house?

"PHIL!" I yelled, and the wardrobe opened with a "rawr". Phil stood up, giggling, then started laughing. He looked at me and I smiled.

"As if you got in the wardrobe!" I told him, moving so I could get a clearer view of the inside. I hugged him tightly, and he squeaked in shock.

"Dan, are doing okay?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I answered, releasing Phil. "You just got me worried."

"How did me disappearing for less than two minutes scare you?" Phil asked me. Tears started to make their way down both our faces. "Dan, I wasn't even gone for one minute."

"Every time you leave me, whether it be thirty seconds or three hours, it worries me," I started to explain. "I don't want you to get hurt again. That's why I worry so much."

"I wish you'd told me before now," said Phil. We were both crying. "I'll be fine, Dan, please don't worry about me."

He did the last thing I'd expected: He kissed me. When he broke the contact, he brought me into a tight hug. Both of us had stopped crying.

"If you'd told me I wouldn't have hidden, Dan," said Phil, looking at me with a slightly heartbroken expression on his face. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"It doesn't just make me worry," I continued. "It makes me wonder if this is even real, too."

Phil stared at me, obviously shocked.

"I'm real, Dan, this is all real," said Phil. "Please don't wonder if it is or not."

My best friend's eyes were watering again.

"I love you, Phil," I said to him.

"I love you, too," said Phil.

O0O0O

 **A/N: what is that ending**

 **sorry for always killing Phil then having Dan conmit suicide by the way idk why I do I guess it's a habit**


End file.
